iFakeout makeout
by HeyBulldogProductions
Summary: Sam's ex, Jonah tries to get her to take him back and to make him go away Sam and Freddie "fakeout makeout" to make him go away, which ends up working but Carly sees and wants to find out why they do it. One-shot, Based off the episode "Shades of grey"


_**iFAKEOUT MAKEOUT**_

(Sam's POV)

It was just one of those day you know? Where you could throw your hands up and just scream at the sky and no one would stare at you like you're high. I couldn't imagaine a better way to spend my Saturday afternoon then with my best buds, Carly and Fredwierd. We were walking into the field by the playground getting ready to have a picnic. Freddie carried the basket, Carly had the plates and silverware and I had the blanket to sit on.

"Wow! how long has it been since we've got to do this? Just the 3 of us hanging out at the park like old time." Carly said as the wind blew through her hair.

"Seems like forever" Freddie said.

"Yeah..last time we were here was probably...last year right Carls?" I asked and stuffing my free hand into the pocket of my vest kicking rocks as the cool autum breeze blew through my blond curls. We arrived at a huge oak tree. I looked at it. Standing as long and proud as the first time I'd ever seen it.

"Is this our spot?" Carly asked.

"Yup!" Freddie replied. "This is where we all met as a trio for the first time" he said. We set everything down, ready for a flashback moment.

_*Flashback*_

_It was 6th grade and the first day of middle school. (The park is located across the street from Ridgeway)_

_"Come on Carly I wanna go play on the swing set!" I complained._

_"No last time I let you play on the swingset you licked it and got sick" Carly said dragging me along by my arm. "Plus there's someone I want you to meet." I groaned but decided against protesting. She dragged me over to some geeky kid wearing a blue stripped polo and jeans along with some nerd shoes. Stripes? Gross!_

_"Sam, this is my new neighbor Freddie Benson, Freddie this is my best friend Sam Puckett" His dorky smiled made my stomach churn as he stared at Carly like a lost puppy. He finally snapped back into reality._

_"Hiya Sam, I think we could be really good friends. Let me tell you about myself. My mommy is hypoaleregnic Ahhhhh!" I grabbed him and put him into my "Puckett crusher headlock" and gave him a noogie. He pulled away and kicked dirt at my shoes. Oh not he did NOT just do that! I jumped onto his back and started paunding on him (for an 11 year old I had the strength of a dude). Carly just stood there, having no idea what to do_

_*End of flashback*_

Freddie started laughing. "Yeah, and remember afterward my mom came over and pulled you off me" I nodded and laughed along. The wind breezed by my hair again.

"Yeah, then I put a handful of worms in her hair" I laughed. Carly just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Oh man! She screamed for DAYS about her hair" Freddie laughed.

"Hey, wasn't that the day Freddie also told you not to lick the swingset again?" Carly asked sitting with erh back against the tree.

"Oh yes" I chuckled. This time Freddie didn't join me.

"Yeah, it was funny until the part when Sam threw up on me and I had to wear Ms. Bridge's extra shirt! That shirt was meant for a girl who weighed more than Sam's supply of steaks in a whole year!" Freddie said. It only made me laugh harder.

"That was one UGLY shirt" I emphasised 'ugly'

"Yes it was. Carly, did you remember the camera and tri-pod? Remember, we were gonna take a pic at the tree again" Freddie asked.

"Shoot! I'll run home and grab it, You guys play nice until I get back." She pointed her finger at us like a school teacher.

"We'll try!" I said smugly. She just rolled her eyes and ran in the direction of Bushwall Plaza. Nw it was down to me and nubface. Grrrrreat. Not! I looked around the park. Little kids were playing on the playground next to us, there were bikers riding on the bikepath seperating the side we were on to the parks side. Then I saw a teenage guy...wait! I reocgnize him! it was Jonah!

"Freddie! Hide me!" I jumped behind him, grabbing his shoulder.

"From who, where?" He kept turning his head side to side to see me.

"Don't make a scene, Jonah's here!" I pointed. Freddie must've spotted him because of what he said next.

"Sam, he'll recognize me! If he sees me over here he's probably going to wanna talk or something"

"Well, just act natural. Maybe he won't notice you" He started picking at the grass next to him, whistling like a goon, but Jonah spotted him still.

"Freddie?" He came over. Shoot! Freddie straightened up, kinda shocked Jonah came over.

"Oh...hey Jonah" He answered awkwardly. He went back to picking at the grass.

"Having a picnic I see?"

"Ahh yes. Eating food on a blanket. What could be better?" He chuckled. I menatlly facepalmed myself. I wanted to say 'Freddie could you be any more of a dork?' but Jonah might hear me.

"So...you here with anyone?" He asked.

"Lie!" I whispered.

"Ummm...nope! Just me" He laughed awkwardly stuffing some bread into his mouth. "Mmmmm" he said for effect, putting his thumbs up. I felt him swallow the bread whole. Then my nose started feeling wierd

"Achoo!" I sneezed. Shoot! Cover blown. Wonderful...

"Bless you?" Jonah said sounding like it was more of a question then a statement. "Freddie...did you sneeze?"

"Ummm...no. Must've been a sickly squirrel or something. Poor thing" Good lie.I heard a hint of uncertianly in his voice. I was wondering if Jonah heard it too,

"Ok...well I'm gonna get going then, bye" He waved and got up, walking away.

"Good acting Freddison!" I said jumping out from behind him. Jonah turned around.

"Aha! I knew that wasn't some sickly squirrel. Samantha, we meet again my darling" Jonah started strolling towards us.

"Don't. Call. Me. Samantha. Ever" I cleanched my jaw tight.

"Easy" Freddie whispered grabbing my arm incase I would jump at Jonah. Smart move. Jonah laughed and walked closer, holding his hand out. I leaned forward, ready to unleash a can of whoop-ass on him, but Freddie's grip tightened. it was the ONLY thing keeping me back.

"Come on Sam, let's go for a walk, Freddie, would you mind if I borrow her for a moment?" Jonah mocked Freddie. I felt Freddie's grip on my arm become more tense. Not stronger, just...his hand trembled. I felt every muscle of his body uneasily clench. I spun him around and pinned him to the ground and kissed him passionately. He grabbed my waist and kissed me back. One of my hands held the back of his neck and tugged at some of his hair and the other rested on his waist near his butt as I layed on top of him.

"Gross!" he retorted, walking away and I release Freddie. We both waited for a minute, trying to regain the oxygen we both just lost.

"We need to keep doing it incase he comes back, you know, only if you want to" Freddie suggested with nervouness in his voice.

"I don't see any harm in doing so. Good idea" We kissed again. Less "makey-outeyish" this time but still looked real. We saw a shadow creeping towards us. Freddie was right. That nub Jonah wasn't going to stop was he? Then I looked up as the shadow stopped and whoever it was. gasped. I realized it couldn't have been Jonah at that point. I looked up further and saw a half-shocked and half-horrified expression on Carly's face as she cradeled the camera in her right hand and held the tri-pod with the other. She was facing me. I stopped kissing Freddie immediately. He gave me a look

"Why'd you stop?" he asked. I pointed up. He looked up and saw Carly standing there.

"Ohhhhhh" he held out awkwardly. I think he got the point. I got off of him and we both got up, dusting the grass off our clothes and clearing our throats.

"So...how many megapixeles does that camera hold again" Freddie asked trying to make the ambiance less awkward, adding a nervous chuckle at the end and shoving his right hand in his pocket while running his left hand through his hair and resting it on the back of his neck.

"What kind of question is that!" Carly asked angrily. "How about 'why were you 2 making out a minute ago?' When I told you guys to play nice. I didn't mean it literally!" I chuckled at that.

"Well...at least you know we're good listeners ." I shurgged trying to make Carly laugh. It didn't work. I put my hands down.

"Not the point Sam. Why?"

"Well...Sam's ex came over and tried to get her to take him back. So to make him go away we had a 'fakeout makeout' session." Freddie told her what happened while I was playing with the rocks near my shoes.

"Honestly? Just a fakeout makeout?" Carly asked. Ever since the whole scenerio where Freddie and I kept our first kiss a secret Carly's been kinda skeptical even though we all promised to not keep secrets anymore

"100 percent Carls, you know that me and Fredward have a totally platonic relationship." I said. I saw him nod and agree.

"Alright guys, let's take this pic!" Carly set up the tri-pod which left Freddie and I to talk.

(Freddie's POV)

"That kiss was-" Sam started. I finished her sentence for her.

"Totally platonic, I was doing it to-" I started, then she cut me off.

"Protect me?" She asked.

"Right" I agreed

"Good, that means there was no spark so there's no feelings that can ruin our friendship" Sam sighed with relief and so did I

"Exactly" I nodded

"Ok guys! Ready?" Carly said from behind the camera

"Yeah!" I said running over.

"Let's do it!" Sam fist-pumped in the air as we got into our pose. I was in the middle, my arms around both girls' waists, their arms around my shoulders. I looked over at Sam, who isn't as bad as I thought anymore. After 2 kisses I think her and I have a better friendship and overall relationship then we ever had before. And then Carly, who I wasn't sure about my feelings for anymore ever since...well *that* incident. Then I looked at my position in the picture. I was in the middle of both girls. Symbolic love triangle possibly? Oye! I'm looking too much into this. The camera flashed and we all smiled. We were 3 best friends and that's all that mattered at the moment.


End file.
